Cameras and image sensors are in widespread use for surveillance, motion control and other applications. Automotive applications, for example, include rear view cameras for assisting a driver while backing up, and vehicle-mounted cameras may provide inputs to control systems for avoiding obstacles, controlling braking, steering, acceleration, etc. Digital camera sensors have limited dynamic range which is typically much less than the dynamic range of natural environments and other observed areas as well as the dynamic range of the human eye. For example, an indoor room may be unlit, but have a window with a view of a rising or setting sun. This presents extreme dark areas as well as extremely bright areas to a viewing camera. While the human visual system is able to capture such a dynamic range, most digital cameras are unable to do so due to limited dynamic range in the sensor and the image processing hardware. As such, digital images of scenes with high dynamic range usually tend to have highlights which are blown out and shadow regions which are completely dark. The low dynamic range in processed images is problematic in automotive and surveillance camera systems, where retaining the entire dynamic range is important. Wide Dynamic Range (WDR) sensors present a potential solution, and are becoming popular for automotive and surveillance applications to preserve the full dynamic range of a natural scene. However existing image processing (image pipe) circuits and architectures do not fit well with WDR sensor signal processing, and a complete wide dynamic range image processing pipe is costly and complex to implement. For example, the exposure data for multiple exposures must be preprocessed prior to merge processing, and thus multi-exposure data from WDR sensors requires larger and more complicated processing circuitry. WDR sensors may also suffer from motion artifacts which are difficult to correct in post-processing. Furthermore, merging multiple temporally separated frames can lead to lead to degradation in image quality due to pixel noise and motion artifacts. In addition, the presence of LED lights or other pulsed light sources in a captured scene can lead to discrepancies between multiple exposures of an image obtained using WDR sensors. In particular, pulsed light sources can be in an “off” state during a first exposure time, and then be turned “on” during a second exposure time. In such cases, WDR sensors provide first and second exposure data for the same image, in which one or more pixel locations will have discrepancies between the first and second exposure data. Accordingly, WDR sensors present new challenges for image processing in order to provide a complete solution for wide dynamic range imaging.